Weasley Prank
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Weasley prank war


Out of all the people living in the burrow, only Charlie was able to tell the Weasley twins apart, much to the relief of the twins. It was nice to have someone not get them confused for once. Sure, being identical had its advantages, but it also had its disadvantages, the main one being that people constantly get them confused.

"George, I need you to help me with something," Charlie said standing in the doorway of the twins room.

"How do you know I'm not Fred," George asked, pretending to be offended.

Charlie rolled his eyes but smiled. "I just know. Now, come on!" George followed his older brother into the room that he shared with Bill "I know this is going to sound crazy but I need your help with a prank."

George looked amused, confused, then suspicious. "Why? And why not Fred?"

"I don't know where Fred is otherwise, I would ask both of you, but you're the only Weasley in the house with the knowledge for a good revenge prank. Are you willing to help me or not? I know you want to."

"I cannot believe you Charlie. I am so proud right now," George grinned. "Who's the unlucky victim and what did they do?"

Charlie took a deep breath. "Your older brother William decided to have some fun and write a letter to your former quidditch captain. I won't go into details but let's just say there was some x rated things written in that letter. Also, I need to switch beds with you, Fred, or Ron for the night. I got a letter from Oliver at breakfast this morning, and that is when William mysteriously disappeared."

"What do you have in mind," George asked, grinning an evil grin.

Charlie sighed. "I don't know. something that will cause him a lot of embarrassment and that will be epic. You're one half of the king of epic pranks."

"You happen to be in luck, favorite older brother of mine because before summer, Fred and I had concocted an epic potion that we were hoping to try out on one Draco Malfoy when school started again."

Charlie looked at the evil grin on his younger brothers face. "Will it cause physical harm to him? Because I think physical harm might be a tad extreme."

"Oh no. Nothing like that at all." George explained the potion to Charlie who laughed.

"That is brilliant! And so sort of in line with what he did to me! You know, it could be funny to test it on Percy as well," Charlie suggested with a laugh.

"But Charlie, don't you know he has important cauldron reports to finish," George snickered.

"I'm starting to think he's going to care more about working than going to the quidditch world cup," Charlie laughed.

"You know that's true. He's only going to try to impress people who work at the ministry."

"Ha. That's the truth."

"So can Fred be involved with this or is this just between the two of us," George asked.

"If you want to tell him I guess that will be alright. Or you can keep this a secret and we can kick back and watch the fun. It's up to you. As long as William doesn't find out."

"Tomorrow at breakfast will be the perfect time to implement the plan. It lasts a full 12 hours," George grinned.

"Great. Now that we got that settled, lets go find Ginny and Ron and play Quidditch a while."

The four Weasley's played quidditch. Bill showed up later on with Fred.

"Where have the two of you been," Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously as they came in just in time for dinner.

"Places," Bill said waving away the question.

Dinner was a slight awkward affair. Charlie kept glaring at Bill who kept a smile on his face the entire time.

"Ron, switch rooms with me tonight," Charlie said as the brothers headed up to their rooms.

"Why," Ron asked surprised.

"Because Bill would like to have the pleasure of your company tonight," Charlie responded.

Ron rolled his eyes and switched rooms with Charlie. Bill tried to talk to Charlie, but Charlie wouldn't let him.

"You've got to admit that that was a hell of a prank," Fred told Charlie who scowled.

"You were not on the receiving end of it!"

"No, but even if I was, I know the brilliance of a prank when I see it. I just wish I could have read that letter. Although Bill recited it word for word, so I guess that's as good as reading it."

Charlie shook his head. "Goodnight."

In the morning, Charlie took the potion that George gave him and went downstairs to help his mother with breakfast. Just for fun, he slipped some of it in Bill and Percy's cups, keeping his grin to himself.

"Thanks for helping me Charlie," Mrs. Weasley said giving her second eldest son a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem. Woke up early and thought I would be helpful."

"Heard you switched rooms with Ron. Have you and Bill been fighting," she asked sternly.

Charlie's cheeks matched his hair. "Mom, William and I are grown men. We have had a minor disagreement but it will be resolved in time."

"How was it sleeping with the twins," she asked, knowing it was better not to know what her sons were fighting about.

Charlie laughed. "They're fine. They actually can be quiet from time to time."  
Molly laughed as her children filed in the kitchen to get breakfast. Charlie took his seat between the twins.

"Are you done not speaking to me," Bill asked amused as he took a drink.

"Are you going to apologize to me for what you did," Charlie retorted.

Bill shook his head. Charlie and George exchanged a secret grin. Percy sat down.

"I hope that you all can keep your fighting down to a minimum because I have been given another assignment. It is important that I get these assignments done in a timely fashion."

The Weasley children rolled their eyes in unison. After breakfast, Charlie and the twins followed the oldest Weasley into his room.

"What are you guys up to," Bill asked suspiciously. "I thought you were going to ignore me for a while."

Charlie shrugged casually. "Maybe I'm done. Maybe you did me a favor. Maybe I want to spend a little more time with my older brother before he goes back to Egypt and I go back to Romania."

Bill snorted. "I know you're up to something." He stopped talking and got a weird look on his face.

"What's wrong Bill," Fred asked.

"I don't know. I feel funny," Bill responded, face turning red. Other parts of his body heated up as well.

"George, is that what I think it is," Fred asked raising an impressed eyebrow.

"Yes Fred it is," George and Charlie said together.

Fred gawked at them. "You two planned a prank without me! I'm offended but impressed."

"What is happening to me," Bill yelled, trying to keep a moan from slipping out.

"Probably what is happening to Percy," George snickered.

"And you got Percy," Fred's eyes lit up with glee.

Charlie explained the potion and how it worked. "See, when you sent that letter full of inappropriate stuff to Oliver, I decided to seek revenge. Who better to help me with that than half of the king of pranks. Apparently him and Fred have invented a potion that causes the drinker to experience sexual urges for 12 hours."

A scream came from Percy's room. The twins, and the two oldest Weasleys went to investigate. It was difficult for Bill to move, but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to see his usually so kept together brother act differently. Percy was doing things that no one wanted to see Percy doing, and it left all the Weasleys in tears. Fred and George fell to the ground crying from laughing so hard. Charlie howled.

"Did the two of you do this," Percy yelled at the twins.  
"In their defense, it was me," Charlie answered honestly between tears. "Don't get mad at them."  
"I cannot believe you Charlie Weasley. You were Head Boy!"

The twins and Charlie rolled their eyes. "At school. This isn't school."

Percy scowled. "You guys might want to leave the room before…" He couldn't bring himself to say what he was going to do, but his brothers got the memo.

"Nice one Weasley," Bill said, much better at keeping his urges in control, although it was getting more difficult with each passing second because the potion was good. "Be prepared for revenge!"


End file.
